


Gamma Set - Drabbles

by sundaecone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaecone/pseuds/sundaecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamma set from 1sentence from back in 2009. I did not claim it, I just kind of used their set. Done just for the heck of it. Each one is a 100-word thing. This is EPIC. Simply because it’s the first fic I’ve ever written in… ever. Athough, it’s pretty much pointless. But hey, that’s about 5,000 words down there.</p><p>Also, I really did try to keep them as drabbles. Most likely though, some of them aren't exactly 100 words.</p><p>Edit: Yikes. I, apparently, still have a lot to fill up. So, 21/50 done for now. The next bits will be posted when they're done. (I'm looking at you 22 to 25. Ugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring

Sho had been reasoning with him for the past three hours to just drop the idea. Aiba states that it’s interesting to see Jun’s reaction. Even though at times it’s quite painful. Sho had no answer to that so Aiba covers the bento and turns to leave. It took approximately seven seconds, not that Sho counted, for Aiba to realize that Sho had stopped talking and is now stubbornly standing in front of him, blocking the doorway with arms crossed. Sho declares ‘ _because Aiba-chan, it will hurt like hell if you do this while he’s wearing his humongous skull rings_.’


	2. Hero

He stared at Ohno intently. Maybe it was the way the lights fell down on him casting shadows in all the right places, but Ohno looked different. Like he's open, waiting, and ready. For what exactly, he can't say. Clearly, there's only one course of action to take, so he leaned in and kissed Ohno softly, thousands of screaming fans be damned. As the lights dimmed, he opened his eyes to see Ohno smiling. The last few notes of the song reverberated in the air, along with a new understanding that maybe there’s more to this than good old fanservice.


	3. Memory

Ohno continues to shoot v-signs to the shrieking mass of fans. The second encore is about to end and he knows he’s about to get ready for the third. His knees are shaking from exhaustion and he can’t feel his face anymore from smiling too much. But he holds on, because these people came to see them and their sound and smiles are something he wants to remember. Then he freezes because he’s never seen that girl before. He steps closer to where she’s standing waving an uchiwa with his face drawn in it, points to her, beams and bows.


	4. Box

This is taking it too far. He didn’t want to debut, in fact he’s just about ready to call it quits. Why he got dragged into this is just beyond him. He’s got to focus on his studies, his father expects nothing less from him. Besides, he barely knew these people. It’s not like he has a future in this kind of business. What he needs is a decent degree in a decent school and he’ll be able to live his normal life the way his parents envisioned. Except that, Johnny’s is actually quite fun. It’s, definitely, outside the box.


	5. Run

Aiba is fidgety and grinning so widely he ended up scaring at least three of the female staff in the past hour. Sho didn’t really understand what was eerie about Aiba’s manic grin though, so he sits on the chair right beside the sofa where Aiba is giggling to himself. That was until Aiba sat himself on the sofa’s armrest facing Sho with a pair of goggles and a backpack that may or may not contain a makeshift parachute made of rubber gloves glued together with mighty bond, Aiba isn’t telling. Sho did the only sensible thing to do – run.


	6. Hurricane

Three hours of almost non-stop dancing, singing, smiling, waving, jumping, running, and spinning is nothing compared to the experience of being with thousands of fans singing, moving, waving, and smiling with them. Aiba wondered, for the hundredth time, what good did he do to deserve all this. The roar of the crowd spiraled all over and the wind carried it over to places far from where it came from. In that moment he realized that if the five of them were the storm, then the crowd must be something much more powerful than them. ‘ _The crowd is like a hurricane._ ’


	7. Wings

Today is going to be great. That’s what Aiba decided on when he woke up this morning. He dreamt of experiments and dogs that pee on his foot and of strange exotic birds that sang One Love when poked. It was a strange mix of dreams but definitely not unpleasant. There’s also that glorious idea that struck him the moment he opened his eyes. It will take a lot more than puppy eyes and desperate begging to get it, though. Still, he grabbed his phone and hit speed dial 1.  
‘Hello? Sho-chan? I’ll add in wings on the parachute, ‘kay?’


	8. Cold

The rumbling sound of thunder caused his glass windows to reverberate menacingly in the pitch-black darkness of midnight. Somehow, this feels like a horror story that came to life. Nino doesn’t want to admit fear. He’s a man damnit! Just because he’s under his covers and _shaking_ doesn’t make him afraid. His phone rings suddenly and he curses right after he makes a whimpery sound. Crawling to the bedside table to retrieve the offending gadget, he momentarily stops to take in what he saw. ‘Outside. Now.’ He rushes towards his door and wonders how two words made him feel safe.


	9. Red

The stage lights criss-crossed and moved around all too fast to make out what’s in the middle of the transparent moving contraption of a stage. But he’d always known what it would look like and he’ll never get enough of it. As if his voice wasn’t enough to send the crowd into hysterics, he just had to have that red couch with him on stage. ‘An exact copy of your red couch’, he said. Somehow, he’s afraid that the reason why Sho insisted on it is because he wants the world to know about them without saying it out loud.


	10. Drink

It’s almost 3 am but Jun is still sipping on his wine like as if he’s just getting started. Maybe Jun is beyond tipsy; drunk enough to not notice Aiba looking at him. But Aiba isn’t sure, and yet he can’t stop himself from staring. Between one moment and the next, Aiba found himself sandwiched between the back of his seat and Jun. He notes absently that his white sweater is now stained red, but he can’t bring himself to care when he can taste the wine Jun has been drinking and feel Jun’s hands doing sinful things best unsaid.


	11. Midnight

Sho is snoring. And he’s grinding his teeth too every 15 minutes or so. Aiba couldn’t sleep so he timed. He figured it would be funny to reveal this fact on TV should the situation present itself. That was what he thought in the first hour or so. But it’s already twelve and they have to get up at _four_ and he can’t possibly sleep when a man who sounds like a demented grizzly bear sleeps on the other bed. So he marches up to the other bed, flops himself on top of Sho and kisses the other man silent.


	12. Temptation

Aiba’s mother had been kind enough to offer him a room. ‘Make yourself at home, Sho-kun’ she said, and Sho took her word for it. Aiba padded to the room a few minutes later, a plate of sliced watermelon in hand. He took a bite as he closed the door with his foot and stopped abruptly with a soft ‘Oh~’. He slowly laid the plate beside the futon. Sho made a strangled sort of noise that got Aiba scrambling out of the room. Sho sat up, licked his lips and raised his eyebrows when he encountered sweetness. ‘Ah! Hmmm, watermelon?!’


	13. View

The turn of events that led to this moment was amusing. What started out as a plot to get Taro and Ikegami together had been replaced by a new plan right after lunch. Sitting in this temple and watching the sunset in silence with Taro, he realized that maybe now’s the time to do something. But what that ‘something’ was he couldn’t say, except that he could feel their fingertips pressed together and his heart is drumming in his throat right now. Mimura almost sputters when Taro sighs and grabs his hand without looking… then Mimura laced their fingers together.


	14. Music

Nino had been silent for a good portion of an hour. He stared at the sheets of paper in front of him mournfully, willing them to write themselves full of notes and lines and just anything really. He’d done this before; he could do it again. Except that when he strummed the steel strings of his guitar, it still doesn’t feel right. He frowns, moves his fingers a bit then strums, then he strums again and he knows that it’s the right combination. He does this over and over for about two hours until he’s filled two sheets of paper.


	15. Silk

He’s never seen Jun drunk, ever. So he promises to drink just enough to be buzzed but still sane enough to remember to force Jun into drinking much more than he usually does. Aiba hands jun another glass of wine, not that it would get Jun drunk faster but at least it would make him less suspicious. When suddenly, Jun declares, ‘If you want to get into my pants, just do it!’ So Aiba grabs Jun and kisses him fiercely. Jun’s lips are plump and warm and moist and damn… they were softer than they had any right to be.


	16. Cover

‘Mimura-kun, please explain? What the heck is the meaning of this?!’, Tarou asked the snickering Mimura as he stood in the middle of the small maid’s room in a french maid outfit.  
‘Only female employees are allowed here so you’ll have to disguise yourself as a female maid for three days, then you get the money.’  
‘Isogai is a guy. Why can’t I be like him?’  
‘Can you drive?’  
Silence.  
‘I thought so. There you go, make sure my grandfather doesn’t find out you’re male’, Mimura sauntered off with a manic grin on his face leaving a shell-shocked Tarou behind.


	17. Promise

‘An acorn! I tried to be a bear, but that didn’t work out well. Mimura-kun’s butler Isogai-san was _really_ good at it though.’  
This guy had been prattling on and on about his acorn stint. Will he ever stop?! Kenta was already getting frustrated. Not only was this guy getting in the way of his smoke-break, but his unwavering bright sparkling smile was also disconcerting. This is getting too weird. This Yamada guy had been talking to him like they’ve known each other for years. And he made Yano twine his pinky with him too! HIS PINKY! What the hell?


	18. Dream

‘Nnnnnnhhh Juuuuun~’, Aiba’s whimpers echoed in the dim-lighted room. Jun was secretly glad that he could only see the back of Aiba’s head. Otherwise, he would snap. The sounds Aiba was making alone is enough to arouse Jun, he didn’t need to see Aiba’s eyes squeezed shut, sweat in his forehead, mouth open, flushed heaving chest and the bob of his adam’s apple -- ‘Hhaaa Juuuun!’  
Jun is close, then. Just a little more, and he pounded in desperately. And then -- Jun growled as he found himself alone and very much clothed in the comfort of his own room.


	19. Candle

It was cold and windy. He didn’t know if he should take it as a good sign that the weather seemed to be cooperating with the producer’s plan of scaring them within an inch of their lives. But still, Jun followed the silently walking Ohno as the shadows stretched and rippled on the floor of the ramshackle excuse of an inn, or at least what had been an inn but is now what they claim to be a haunted inn. Another wind blew and caused the windows to clatter, and Jun shuddered slightly. He silently hoped that no one noticed.


	20. Talent

This isn’t the first time he saw this performance, but it doesn’t make him any less impressed. It grates on his nerves, how he couldn’t dance and sing like he can. It drives him absolutely nuts to hear his own voice echoing in the recording room, alone. He had the looks, but why can’t he sing like Nino or Rap like Sho? Why can’t he dance like Ohno can? Why can’t he play a musical instrument like Aiba?  
‘Eye candy’, he mutters darkly as Ohno thrusts his hips to the beat on the illuminated stage. Is that all he is?


	21. Silence

Most people think that Jun is the workaholic in Arashi. What they don’t realize is that Sho is just as bad; reading three newspapers everyday and researching whenever he can for his next topic on News Zero, add to that the intense promotion for his new movie.  
On the same day that he arrived from New York, Sho entered the green room in exhausted jet-lagged silence. As he was settling down on his “official seat”, he was understandably surprised when a hand gently grabbed his wrist. How he was convinced to sleep on Satoshi’s lap that morning was beyond him.


	22. Journey

This concert was different from all the others that they’ve done thus far. Not only because they did not decide on the set list themselves; or that they did not have their kouhais dancing behind them. This is the accumulation of more than one decade of feelings put into action. It was a random idea at first, that somehow steamrolled into a concert in Kokuritsu, no less. He can still recall the nervous twinge from the day he breached this idea to everyone. The rumble outside of his red balloon made him realize ‘ _Ahhh! We have come this far, huh?_ ’


	23. Fire

If he was going to be completely honest, there really was no need for pretense. All he needed was an empty room, the necessary items currently nestled in his pocket, and an hour. Not because it would take that long, rather, he wanted it to last that long. That was, however, where the trouble started. There was no hour! The most he found was fifteen minutes. Which starts right about… now.  
‘ _Anou, Nino?_ ’  
That was all it took. His fingers burned in Ohno’s neck amidst muffled moans. He was silently glad that Ohno did not question the turn of events.


	24. Strength

He bowed so low that for a second, Nino was afraid his head would hit the table in front of him. It was nothing new. Rumors and issues pop out of the woodwork for popular idols. In one hand, this merely emphasized Ohno’s surge in popularity. On the other though, all of his worries about Ohno’s fragile world being torn apart had come to life. The tight lip silence of the upper echelon to the sincere apology grated. But then Ohno held his head up and met their eyes. Nino finally saw, he was no longer his fragile little Captain.


End file.
